The invention relates to anchoring devices for anchoring slabs generally, and more particularly to anchoring devices having holders and support members.
In known devices of the above type, the support member sits on a horizontal supporting portion of an angular holder. The support members are detachably affixed to the facing slab so that the latter may be held at a distance from a wall of a building or the like. The horizontal supporting portion and the support member have teeth which face toward one another and are intermeshed. When the connecting screw is slackened, the support can be adjusted in the horizontal plane perpendicularly toward the wall of the building in increments corresponding with the minimum spacing of the teeth. In addition, the support can likewise be displaced parallel to the wall of the building in the horizontal plane at right angles to the abovementioned adjusting direction within the engagement of the tooth system, so that the facing slabs can be aligned within a certain distance in two directions running at right angles to one another.